


SQ Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles.

by Reighne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x11 AU, Drabbles, F/F, Smut, Song fic, Starbucks, Stripper AU, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, collection, magic baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reighne/pseuds/Reighne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Tumblr (reighne-sq) Prompts and Drabbles collected overtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Works will range from K - M, please take note of Trigger Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.

 

 

 

** Rating T **

**anonymous  said:**

**Emma is working as a stripper to get by and Regina goes to boston to get away and winds up with a private show from Emma**

* * *

“Ruby, I really don’t know why we’re here…when I said I wanted to get away and de-stress, I didn’t mean that we should go to a strip club in downtown Boston.” Regina pursed her lips as the two women waited outside the club.

The young woman flashed a wolfish grin, “Oh please, Madam Mayor, what better way is there to de-stress than to see a bunch of naked women dance around? I mean at least we’re at The Magic Mirror! It’s clean and swanky…I could’ve taken you to The Rabbit Hole instead….”

The two entered the club and were shocked at what the saw. Ruby turned to face the Mayor with her mouth still hanging open, “I….”

“You what, Miss Lucas? In the attempt to lure me into a strip club, which I had  _finally_  agreed to, you fail to tell me that it is a Male strip club? I will say this again, I understand that you enjoy the company of both men and women, but it isn’t something that you can convince me to change to.”

The Mayor turned to leave the club when the blonde coat check girl walked up to them with a smile. “Would you ladies be checking your coats today? It’s free of charge and tip what you can!”

Regina sighed and then shot a glare at the brunette beside her, “Unfortunately we won’t be staying, we were under the impression that this was a gentlemen’s club.” She noticed the empty tip jar and placed a $20 bill into it, “It must be difficult to be a female working in this facility. I doubt you get tipped often.”

The corners of the blonde’s lips turned upwards, “Yeah, it sucks on Saturdays cause its ladies’ night, but I gotta work it anyways to pay my way through university…yeah I know it’s a stereotype but what can you do? Throughout the week we have female dancers, actually I’m one of them, the name’s Emma.” She held out her hand and was met with Regina’s in a firm handshake.

“Oh kay… I’m…going to go grab a drink at the bar…” Ruby gave the Mayor a wink and walked over to an empty seat.

Regina smirked, “Well, Emma, you should tell me when you’ll be working and perhaps I’ll come see you…” She eyed the blonde from the waist up, reveling in her taut abdomen and perky breasts barely hidden by the tight white dress shirt straining at her chest.

“Well, if you want to see me  _that_  badly…” Emma signaled to the security guard, “Hey Jake can you watch the coat check for a bit?” She grabbed Regina’s hand and led her to the area at the back of the club hidden by a curtain; she opened the door to one of the individual rooms pulling the Mayor inside.

Regina gave her a curious glance before the blonde pushed her onto the couch and straddled her. She began to unbutton her shirt slowly, answering the Mayor’s silent question. “When I work, twenty dollars gets you a private lap dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a Prompt in my ask box on tumblr! (reighne-sq)


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous**  asked:

Can you do a magic baby fic? Idk why but all the feels just make me happy ^-^

 

* * *

**Rated T**

 

“What do you mean you’re pregnant? How is that even possible?” Emma paced the floor of the study, “Regina…did you cheat on me?”

The Mayor shook her head and walked over to the blonde, “I promise you I didn’t cheat on you, I would never do that to you.” She placed her hands on either side of her face and gazed into her eyes, “I love you.”

Emma looked back at her fiancée, “I believe you. But how?”

Regina leaned in close, “True Love is the most power magic of all.” She closed the gap and kissed Emma lovingly.

**Seven months later**

“I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL IMMOLATE EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!” Regina yelled between laboured breaths, “GET YOUR SPAWN OUT OF MY VAGINA NOW MISS SWAN!”

The lights flickered in the room, as Emma, fully dressed in a set of blue scrubs, stifled a laugh, “Regina, you’re doing great! Just a little longer and we get to meet our son.”

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR SAVIOUR DNA!” She screamed, crushing the blonde’s hand as another contraction pulsed through her body.

The doctor tried to soothe the Mayor, “That’s great Regina, just a few more pushes!”

“YOU BETTER BE RIGHT OR I’LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE SAVANAH WHERE YOU BELONG!”

Emma wiped the sweat from her fiancée’s forehead and kissed it, “Regina, I’m sure Dr. Rafiki is doing the best he can.”

The silver haired African man chuckled, earning a glare from the brunette. “Okay Regina this is it! One more push!”

She held onto Emma’s hand tightly as she pushed as hard as she could.

There was silence for a few moments.

Then the sounds of a tiny cry filled the room.

Emma kissed Regina firmly, “You did it! I love you so much!”

Dr. Rafiki walked over to the blonde with her son in his arms, “Emma would you like to do the honours?”

The blonde picked up the clamps and cut the little umbilical cord. The nurses swaddled the baby in a blanket gently placed him in the arms of his brunette mother.

A bright smile crossed her features as all the pain and labour from the last 23 hours dissipated. She moved his light wisps of chestnut brown hair to the side as she kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered, “Welcome to Storybrooke, Eugene.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a Prompt in my ask box on tumblr! (reighne-sq)


	3. Chapter 3

**[smoothrayne](http://smoothrayne.tumblr.com/)**  asked:

Regina and Emma go to a Starbucks....ordering hilarity ensues...

* * *

 

**Rated K**

 

“Hi I would like a venti soy hot chocolate, half sweet, extra hot, no foam, add a shot of espresso, light whip cream topped with cinnamon, a touch of caramel and sea salt.” Regina opened her purse and pulled out her wallet to pay.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we don’t carry the sea salt anymore, it has been discontinued…would you like the drink anyways?” The barista smiled brightly at the brunette.

“Are you asking me if I would like something other than what I ordered?” Regina’s eyes burned, “How is  _salt_  discontinued,” She squinted at the name tag and scoffed, “Blaize? Oh please, is that the name you use to sing songs barefoot in the park with your severely damaged and out of tune guitar?”

“Hey Regina, he’s just trying to do his job.” Emma held up the bag of McDonalds she hand in her hand, “Just stir a fry into the hot chocolate, it’ll do the same thing.”

“It is bad enough that I’m stuck on this trip to Augusta with you, Sheriff, I don’t need your advice on how to inject fat directly into my arteries.” She looked at the blonde who had a goofy smile on her face. She didn’t know why but she could never stay mad when she saw it. She let out a long sigh and turned back to the barista, “Get me that drink,  _without_  the salt.” She felt a tiny prod to her side from the Sheriff, “…please.”

"Coming right up!"

She paid for her order and moved to the side as Emma stepped up to the cash, “Hi, I would like a large macho frapp or whatever.”

The two women grabbed their orders at the pick up and sat down at a table on the patio. Regina opened the lid to her drink to cool it off as the Sheriff chuckled at the frown the Mayor had on her face. “Well that was painless.”

“I still don’t know how salt is discontinued.” She took a sip of her drink, unaware of the tiny bit of whipped cream that dotted her nose.

Emma laughed wholeheartedly, pulling a few fries from the paper bag as she eyed the open drink in front of the Mayor.

“Don’t. You. Dare!” Regina tried to cover her drink with the lid but was too slow to avoid Emma swishing the fries around in the hot chocolate and then promptly eating them.

She placed a chaste kiss on the brunette’s lips and used her thumb to wipe away the spec of whipped cream on her nose. “The fries were pretty good, you should really try them with a Frosty, it’s freakin amazing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a Prompt in my ask box on tumblr! (reighne-sq)


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous**  asked:

Hi :) can you please write a fic where Regina plays slenderman and Emma comforts her? I love your fics and I think you're amazing. (Sorry for my bad english) have a nice day :)

 

 

* * *

**Rated K**

 

Regina ran down the stairs and into the backyard where Emma was stargazing in a lounge chair on the patio. She draped herself on top of the blonde and pulled her in tightly, eliciting a curious glance from the Sheriff.

“Okay? Not that I mind or whatever, but why the sudden koala grip on me?” Emma rubbed soft circles on the trembling brunette’s back, “You alright, Regina?”

“Yes… Actually, no. I was watching Henry play this game…Slender I think? It was absolutely horrible!” She nuzzled a little further into the Sheriff’s side.

“Wait, isn’t that the game about some skinny guy chasing you? How is that even remotely scary?” She placed a comforting kiss on the Mayor’s temple, “Seriously. How is that even a thing? ‘Oh I’m gonna come get you with my eating habits and lack of body fat!’” Emma mocked the voice while raising her hands in a zombie like position to demonstrate.

Regina sat up a little to face the blonde, “Emma, it was terrifying! He just appears out of the shadows with long limbs made out of god knows what, faceless, as he steals children from playgrounds! It was horrible!”

“This is coming from the woman who told a real life warewolf to take herself for a walk?” Emma raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic smile.

Regina sighed, “Yes but, I could anticipate her moves, this ‘Slender man’ has no face, no tactics, and appears in the night! His arms are probably made of death itself! Henry shouldn’t be playing these games!”

Emma sat up higher in the lounge chair, “He’s 17 now, I’m sure a few scary video games won’t bother him.”

“As much as I don’t want to agree..I guess you’re right.” Regina curled up close to Emma as they stargazed in silence.

Suddenly, there was a faint sound of leaves rustling in the hedges at the side of the yard. Emma and Regina shot up in the chair at the noise, when a tall figure slowly walked out of the hedges.

He was tall, had no face, wore a simple black suit and was  _slender._

Regina screamed in horror and conjured a large fireball and threw it in the direction of the figure.

“WAIT!! MOM NO!!! ITS ME!!!!” Henry dodged the fireball in time to see the hedge burst into flames, he pulled the mask from his face and raked his fingers through his hair in relief, “…remind me never to scare you ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a Prompt in my ask box on tumblr! (reighne-sq)


	5. Chapter 5

[ouchquitit](http://tmblr.co/maixHiGQiwK-kgcSTnn79Vg) asked:

"Can we get some SQ  **smut/romanc** e around this song that won’t leave my head for FIVE FCKING SECONDS?! “Latch” Disclosure feat. Sam Smith? pweasseeeeee or  ~~angst/romance~~.”

* * *

 

**Rated NC17**

There is a steady beat pulsing from the stereo in the bedroom, Regina sat at the edge of the bed fully dressed, as per the instructions on the note she found on the side table in the foyer. Henry was away for the weekend camping with his grandparents so the two women could have a bit of alone time for their anniversary weekend.

There were candles lit all around the room, illuminating everything in a soft, flickering light. The door opened from their en suite revealing her wife wearing a sheen translucent red shirt, a black lace thong and a matching bra that she could see under the shirt.

The music pulsed

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_

_You, you enchant me even when you’re not around_

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_

_I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

Emma began to swing her hips to the beat, caressing her hands down her sides then up again. She tossed her hair seductively from side to side as she moved closer to the bed. Her fingers played with the buttons of her shirt as she unfastened them one by one, never stilling her hips from the beat.

Regina tried to get up from the bed when Emma pushed her back down onto the mattress with a soft hand to her chest, “No touching until I say so, Madam Mayor.”

 

She pulled the shirt open and slid it off her shoulders, tossing it at her wife who chuckled as she caught it. The brunette crossed her legs, watching the blonde’s movements through hooded eyes. Emma moved a little closer and placed a hand on Regina’s knee, pushing it off her other leg as she straddled her lap.

_I feel we’re close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we’re close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

Emma caressed the Mayor’s top and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. Reaching behind her own back, she unclasped her bra and let the straps sag on her shoulders. She rhythmically shimmied out of the garment and encouraged the brunette to remove it for her.

Taking the lace fabric between her teeth, Regina pulled it off with a slow motion, raking her nails across the blonde’s stomach. She moved closer, their lips brushing against each other.

_Now I got you in my space_

_I won’t let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I’m latching on to you_

They moved their lips in tandem, tasting every moment and every cell of the other woman. Their hands moved over the expense of their skin as they felt goose bumps left where their hands travelled. Regina moved her mouth the lick and nip at the side of the blonde’s neck as her hands travelled lower.

_Now I got you in my space_

_I won’t let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I’m latching on to you_

Her hand slipped past the waistband of her wife’s thong as she curled her fingers upwards to tease her lower lips. She moved her fingers through the length of her, loving the sound of the Sheriff above her moan explicit words under her breath at her ministrations. She moved her fingers to her entrance and pushed two fingers in slowly, feeling the blonde cant her hips against her hand.

_I’m so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch_

_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_

Emma bucked lazily against the digits, wanting to adjust fully and needing to savour every moment. She began to pick up the pace and reached behind her wife, unhooking her bra and pulling it off. She leaned forward and pushed the Mayor onto her back with her legs still off the edge of the bed, adjusting the angle of her thrusts.

_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath_

 

Feeling herself tightening around Regina’s fingers she leaned forward and grasped onto her breasts for leverage as she feverishly rocked her hips. Feeling the tension finally reaching its breaking point, she tossed her head back and ground her hips hard against the brunette coating her hand in slick arousal as she came.

She collapsed against the Mayor, panting and completely spent, feeling her remove her fingers. The two women looked into each other’s eyes and smiled, filling them with warmth throughout their bodies.

_What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a Prompt in my ask box on tumblr! (reighne-sq)


	6. Chapter 6

[mrs—lovett](http://tmblr.co/mcfcdjfN7YwOx7BarIsZoDA) : 

"Angst, romance, and smut! Set in season 1. Storybrooke opens a community pool and both Emma and Regina are invited (Regina of course only attends because she’s asked to as mayor). Still butting heads with each other over Henry and yet both secretly tormented by their overwhelming desire for one another, the two literally bump into each other in the “cabana” where the bathroom and pool supplies are and end up on top of each other. Take it from there!"

* * *

**Rated: NC-17**

 

 “Miss Swan, what in the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina’s cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing.

“Hate to break it to you, Madam Mayor, but I should be asking what  _you’re_  doing.” Emma eyed the woman, straight faced, not willing to lose this battle. “You know I can’t really do anything until you get off on me.”

Regina’s eyes went wide with shock, “What?!”

Realizing her mistake Emma quickly corrected herself, “Off of me…not…whatever you know what I meant.”

Regina pushed herself off the ground but stumbled backwards when one of her heels rolled under her, causing her to involuntary straddle the blonde. Trying to get up, she shifted from side to side to slip her foot back into her shoe when she heard the Sheriff audibly take in air. A shot of arousal started in the pit of her stomach as she looked down at the bikini clad blonde who was fighting to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head.

She pulled herself up from the ground and stood tall, “Miss Swan, I do believe that what you are wearing is highly inappropriate for the Sheriff to wear during a community event and not to mention our son.”

Emma pulled herself up from the ground and leaned in close, “It’s a bikini, Madam Mayor, people wear them. Get over it.”

The two women stared at each other hard, their faces so close their breaths were mingling, the air was tense and the only sounds were the faint noises of the festivities outside and the laboured breathing between them.

Overcome with desire, Emma grabbed the collar of the Mayor’s crisp white dress shirt and pulled her in, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Her tongue slipped against hers, while a quite moan was heard from the Mayor. The Sheriff’s hands made their way down the Mayor’s torso as she found the hem of her pencil skirt and hiked it up to her hips.

 

In one smooth motion, she hooked her hands underneath the brunette’s knees and pulled her up as she pressed her against one of the walls of the cabana. The Mayor crossed her ankles behind the blonde’s back as her hands were cradling either side of the Sheriff’s face, keeping her engaged in the kiss.

Emma’s hands moved to the front of the older woman’s skirt and drifted upwards, pushing her underwear to the side as she teased her folds and clit.

Regina gasped at the touch and moaned, “Emma…”

Emma felt herself get wet just at her voice losing control as she pushed two of her fingers into the wet centre of the Mayor. She pushed in and out ruthlessly, there was no time or place for romance between them. She fucked her hard against the wall, as the older woman bucked her hips in time with her thrusts with the faint thudding of her body banging against the wood. For long minutes the room was filled with their gasps, moans and the sounds of her fingers moving in and out of the soaked Mayor as Emma relentlessly kept her fast pace. Finally feeling the Mayor’s inner muscles tighten against her knuckles, the Sheriff stilled her motions as the woman in front of her came.

Regina bit down at the crook of Emma’s neck as her muscles tightened and convulsed. The Sheriff started to move her fingers moving gently, drawing out the feeling as long as she could before pulling out. She helped lower the Mayor to her feet as she smoothed out her clothing and pulled her skirt back down.

“Make sure you bring Henry home by 7 tonight, Sheriff. I will not tolerate you being late with this arrangement again.” She turned to leave the cabana, “Oh and Miss Swan? Don’t forget to wash your hands.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a Prompt in my ask box on tumblr! (reighne-sq)


	7. Chapter 7

**Anonymous**  asked:

PROMPT: the whole 3x11 goodbye scene except that Emma and Regina are already in an established relationship. Your choice on genre, do what ever you think is best suited :) Thanks in advance!

 

* * *

**Rated K**   


Regina looked deep into Emma’s eyes, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. “When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind…including your memories. It’s just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist…it won’t ever have existed. So these last years…will be gone from both your memories…and they’ll just go back to being stories again.”

“What will happen to us?” Emma asked, barely above a whisper, her voice trembling with emotion.

“I don’t know”

Emma knit her eyebrows, her eyes wet with tears, “That doesn’t sound like much of a happy ending.”

“It’s not…but I can give you one.” Regina smiled as best she could, fighting the urge to break down.

“You can preserve our memories?”

“No…I can do what I did to everyone else in this town, and give you new ones.”

Emma placed her hand on the side of the brunette’s face and gently caressed her cheek. “I don’t want new ones, Regina, I want to keep ours. We can’t forget you… _I_  can’t forget you.”

Regina turned her face into Emma’s palm and placed a soft kiss onto it, tears slowly falling from her eyes. She took her hand in hers and held it close to her heart. “My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You would have never given him up. You had always been together.”

“You’d do that?” Emma spoke through choked back tears.

“When I stop Pan’s curse and you cross that town line, you’ll have the life you’ve always wanted.”

“But it isn’t the life I wanted. Not anymore.” She met her gaze, “Regina, the life I have ever wanted is right here. With you and Henry. With a family that I know I’ve fought for, the family I want for the rest of my life… How can that compare to a past that isn’t real?”

“Your past won’t be real, but your future will. I know that somewhere in your heart, you’ll know that I love you, no matter how far we may be. As you go on with your life, there will be times that you won’t understand why your heart will suddenly change its rhythm…Just know somewhere in the back of your mind that it’s because at that moment, my heart is beating in time with yours.” She moved closer and placed a soft lingering kiss on trembling lips, “Now go, there isn’t much time left. The curse will be here any minute.”

The two women pulled apart as Emma unclasped the silver necklace that she always wore. She reached over Regina’s shoulders and fastened it behind the nape of her neck, placing her hand on the circle pendant in the middle of the brunette’s chest.

She leaned forward and whispered tenderly into Regina’s ear, “No matter what happens, I will find a way to get back to you.”

Regina kissed her one last time before she saw her son and fiancée disappear into the distance.

She held onto the pendant tightly and whispered to herself, “How will you find a way to get back to me, if you don’t remember who I am.”

Through tear stained eyes, she pulsed her magic against the curse as the town disappeared with the cloud of smoke.

** **


End file.
